Fredia Fazbears Dark Hour
by RyujiKasai
Summary: A crossover of FNAF and Persona, I thought it'd be pretty cool to see what I could make of this idea that popped into my head, I hope you'll bear with me Rated M for possible sexual content, violence, possible blood/gore and adult language


**Hey hey, I wanted to write this story for the hell of it. After leaving my fans because I've been lazy, I kind of wanted to treat them with something special that represents me before, and now. I hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to see your reviews on this idea that just popped into my head.**

 **The First Dark Hour Part 1**

 **5 PM at the Ddraig residence**

* * *

It was late into the night as a boy, Onyx Ddraig, a 16-year old boy with snow-white hair and red eyes, was laying in his bed just staring at the ceiling, his future was the only things going through his brain. What he was gonna do with his life, where he would go, and what it had in store for him. The thought of growing up didn't terrify him, it actually made him excited because he would have the freedom he never had with his strict parents.

His father, a computer engineer, and his mother, an aspiring screenplay writer that has her own publishing company, both being busy with their work but always seeing themselves having the right to get on him about his work. He was passing with average grades, not poor, not exceptional, just passing which he thought was enough, no use expending energy he didn't need to. Onyx didn't much care though since it was about the only thing that kept his life interesting.

He didn't have friends, or a girlfriend, anybody to really hang out with after school or on the weekends, he was alone and he preferred it that way. He was, however, looking for a job since his parents stopped giving him an allowance. Sighing before he spoke, "Guess I should check online again," his voice being unenthusiastic and somewhat boring as he spoke, jumping up he landed to the side of his bed.

Minutes later he was on his computer with his eyes scanning the pages of any open jobs, "Janitor for the gym, disgusting. Waiter at BJ's, too many people. Night Guard, Freida Fazbears Pizzeria, hours 12 am to 6 am...I could go to sleep after I get home from school, and if I have any homework from the day, which I usually don't, I can do it there," he spoke to himself before he looked at the number and took his phone out from his pocket.

 **4 hours later at the Pizzeria**

* * *

"Is this the place?" Onyx asked himself as he stopped in front of a small building, some of the light on it being blown out, though the character of the cute, anime-like, female bear did cause a small smirk to hook on the corner of his mouth. Walking into the building he was greeted with a bow from what looked to be a human standing to the side of the entrance, but on closer examination, it was a human animatronic.

"Wow...that's pretty advanced for just entertainment purposes," he said with his hands resting in the pockets of his coal-black jeans, his plain, red shirt being loose on his body, not having much of a build. Walking to the main room of the building he saw about 3 dozen children running around, eating pizza and ice cream, and watching the show of the animatronics that were on stage, a bunny, a chick or duck, and the bear he saw out on the sign. "Amazing, aren't they?" a man's voice suddenly reached the teen's ears.

Onyx turned to see a tall man with black hair and bright red eyes of his own, wearing a white undershirt with a vest over it and black dress pants, his sleeves rolled up in a unique fashion so the length he rolled up was over the rest of his arm. "Oh, hello, you must be the...manager?" Onyx questioned before the man chuckled and shook his head, "I'm more over the owner of this fine establishment, I just purchased it a month ago so the outside isn't really up to par, but I'll be getting that cleaned up this coming weekend."

"Oh, my name is Ryuji, Ryuji Kasai, are you here for the new security guard position?" the man asked as he held his hand out to the younger male. Onyx holding his own hand out to grab the man's, "Onyx, Onyx Ddraig, yeah, I needed a job so I thought it'd be a good opportunity for a high schooler like me," the teen replied with his usual unenthusiastic expression. "Good, you're hired," Ryuji said right after which caught Onyx off-guard at the sudden decision.

"You start tonight at 12, and you can head home at 6," he told the teen before walking him back down the hall to a small, closet-like room, "This is where you'll be working, enough desk space to do whatever you need to, food, work, hobbies, whatever. Just make sure to not keep your eyes off the monitor.." he said as his motioned his hand to the tablet-like screen that laid on the desk, it had a red light on the top left corner with a green light right under it and a black screen, "For too long," he finished.

"The screen will track when it's brought upright for it to turn on to the camera section," he explained as he sat in the desk chair before reaching out and picking the tablet upright, the screen popping up right away to show the stage where the animatronics were currently acting out their show. "You won't be able to see the cameras when it's down, but the reason for that is to conserve power, the previous owner didn't take much care of the generator and it has limited time before it shuts down, the more power used, the faster it'll shut down. I plan to get that fixed by the end of the week, however."

The snownette just looked at the owner of the pizzeria with half-lidded eyes as he explained the teen's new job, "Fortunately you'll be able to see how much power you still have right here," he reached down and pointed to an electronic gauge that right now showed an infinity symbol. "Next, I want to show you your doors, you have two doors on your left and right sides along with a vent behind you," he moved one with the explanation.

"These doors are in case something or someone dangerous is heading your way, these doors are pure titanium layering and bolted together, it'd take a tank to get through," the owner stood up and stepped over to the doorway across from the teen, hitting the square, red button with the label 'DOOR' under it for it to turn bright green. A thick and sturdy-looking door shooting out from one side and slamming into the other before a latch sounded.

"These will completely drain your power over time but they'll protect you long enough for whoever or whatever is trying to get to you," he explained before hitting the green button again, the door shooting open to reveal an anthropomorphic animatronic with a suit on, it having large, round, ears and a pointed nose with a bulb on the end along with eyeshadow and red hair that covered over one of its bright, yellow, eyes, it's fur being snow-white.

Its voice seemed nearly human just as it's movements as he held up a clipboard with coding over the paper, "Sir Kasai, you have an appointment with the Sister Location owners to discuss a proposition in an hour, I suggest we get going soon." The voice sounded extremely monotone and professional but also seemed to have a kind of life behind it like a real person, the coal-haired man turned to the mouse animatronic before nodding with a smile, "Of course, thank you, Makyla."

The mouse slightly bowed before pivoting on the heel of her foot and walking down the hall with her heels clicking. "Makyla?" the teen questioned with a cocked eyebrow to which the man only chuckled, "My personal assistant and self-built animatronic, her AI is the finest in the world, coded by yours truly. I actually already inputted her AI into the animatronics that are currently here so if you ever get bored, just talk to any of them, I'm sure they'd like that."

The teen nodded as he watched the man fix his tie and get up off the wall, starting for the hall before he stopped and turned to look at Onyx, "You shouldn't have to worry about the vent for tonight, but if you do have any trouble, you just need to press the button above it but be careful, it'll cut off your oxygen if it's closed for too long." The teen nodded before the man nodded back and turned to the hall again, walking out of the room.

Soon, the owners footsteps dimmed until all that came to the boys ears were the faint sounds of cheering followed by disgruntled groans of children, looking at his watch it was already 9:55 so the pizzeria was closing for the night, he had the next two hours to do whatever he needed to do before his shift started, so he decided to go out to the now empty party room which the animatronics, instead of acting out their show where behind the curtain, faint sighs and giggles emitting from behind it.

The teen had guessed what his boss had said was true and the animatronics now had an AI that were practically human, the white-haired boy sighed before walking to the changing room to get ready for his shift.

 **At 11:50 PM**

* * *

His work attire consisted of a black pair of pants and gray button-up shirt along with a black hat that had a weird emblem on the front of it, it being a red dragon with what looked to be a computer chip between it's jaw. He picked up the flashlight he was supplied with and hooked it onto his belt, turning back away from his locker, about to close it before something caught his eye, a glimmer in the back of the locker, reaching out he gently picked it up and pulled it from his locker.

"What the hell?" he questioned as he ran his fingertips across the cool metal, it being a sort of katana that had a wooden handle, turning his attention back to his locker again he reached out and grabbed a silhouetted object that he pulled out and examined, it having a slit through the top of it he lifted the sword up to it and slid it through, a soft 'shhhhhhchink' scraping out as the blade went into the wooden hilt.

"Cool," he said before he looked down at his belt, noticing a lone, empty opening on it, he slid it through, making a perfect fit for it on his belt, "Weird...well, at least I have self-defense now, not that I'll need it." He looked back in his locker before feeling an ominous aura behind him filled with bloodlust, quickly turning with wide eyes and his hand on the grip of the katana to find nothing but air, "J-Jeez...I'm imagining things."

Onyx walked out of the locker room and out to the main room, looking up at the stage, the animatronics now hanging on their recharging stations, checking his phone, the bright screen glowing on his face as the clock showed 11:58 before shifting to 11:59. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling before noticing a window high up on the wall, it being a half-circle window with the moon perfectly in the middle of it.

He stood entranced by that full moon, the clock on his phone shifting to 12:00, a soothing bell ringing out as his phone glitched and his clock when to all zeros before his screen went black. His eyes widening as the moon took a dark teal shade on it, the world around him changing, the tables and the table cloths becoming scrapped versions of themselves, tears and scratches over them, he kept looking around before his eyes landed on the stage, the animatronics having disappeared with their charging stations being rusted and fallen apart.

He slowly began to step back in horror at the world around him, stepping back into the dark hall that led to his security room, just to run into a fuzzy, metal object, a large thud echoing out because of the contact. "Eh..?" he said as he slowly looked up above him, the only thing he could see through the pitch black darkness being a glowing red eye.

 **To be continued...**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, no promises for a second one, but I do hope that I will be able to make one for you all if you enjoy it enough ^^ Review, and favorite for future updates.**


End file.
